User talk:Pararaptor
Well, we (read:Wolf) ain't done with it yet. As of now, it's complete rambling bullshit. And it will stay that way until Fallout 4. Just doing my job. 12:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh... about the fur... That's the whole reason I don't like rabbits. Just doing my job. 12:15, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm in total agreement. Have you actually done any modwork on this? Pararaptor 12:16, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Me? No. Wolf? Possibly. I don't even have F3 for PC. Neither does Spoon. Just doing my job. 12:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I understand that, I just thought you'd all be in correspondence about it. Pararaptor 12:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The mod is kind of a... pipe-dream. We're sort of a mix of Tranquility Lane and Gruntipedia. Humor and fanon. Am I rambling again? Just doing my job. 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Have you considered recruiting on F3 nexus? By the looks of it Werewolfhell has done some decent modding, he could get some people. Sorry, I just really want to see this happen. Pararaptor 12:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He's actually done mods?! Where? Just doing my job. 12:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) He says he's done some death animations, so I'm guessing he's good with Blender & Nifskope. Pararaptor 12:29, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm sure someone in the COM would like to help. However, I don't have connections, so we'll see who Wolf digs up. Just doing my job. 12:32, 4 July 2009 (UTC) If it's alright with the big man, I can do some modding. Pararaptor 12:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What kind of work experience with mods do you have? Just doing my job. 12:36, 4 July 2009 (UTC) The original explosion knockdowns mod & safehouse pets are the ones I've uploaded, & just about the only decent ones. Pararaptor 12:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I say do it. I severly doubt wolf is going to make a good job of it, or at all. Fat Man Spoon 12:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Furry weirdo says do it. Where's the Gorilla? Just doing my job. 12:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, what needs doing? Pararaptor 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Everything. If you both do it, and upload it, we let the modding community decide. Fat Man Spoon 12:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) What needs to be done for a start? I'm not good at deciding these kinds of things for myself. Pararaptor 12:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Well, let's ask Wolf. Scottish bastard. Just doing my job. 12:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well i do have some decent experience copying images files from other games and spending fuckin' ages fallout-ifying them,plus i know how to make death animations,and i know a few people who have some experience modding hard-to-mod games,especilly a few people who can do great voices.want me to call 'em? Mr.Wolf 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::That would be great. Nil interest from the nexus board. Pararaptor 01:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I also have some experience my own modding tool,which helps as it has stuff you can use to upload voice files and shit,plus ad din hand-made textures,and yes,you can make flying pizza trucks.Oh and in turth,the fallout nexus ain't needed,theres barely anyone on that site that is a allout veteran so won't understand all the joes,weapons and shit.Especially the kids,they'll go "Omg bozar lulz orignilz weponz lulz",without knowing that the bozar has been in fallout for ages Mr.Wolf 09:06, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I hear you. What do you think about these? http://www.fallout3nexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=7473 Pararaptor 09:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not much,i prefer orignal stuff,like a prototype laser rifle my brother was working on,pretty good,used a scope and fired 5 shots will using on 2 MF cells,but was still balanched,but stuff i really hate is stuff that gives you too many game breaking stuff,like an armor that boosts everything to max. Mr.Wolf 09:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's not the armour I'm interested in. Pararaptor 09:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tehn what is it?The weapons?The big paragraph about copyright? Mr.Wolf 09:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah the weapons look nice. Pararaptor 09:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Meh,give me a smith and wesson 500. over those any day. Mr.Wolf 09:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I should tell you now when ever anyone says anything technical about guns, I will have no idea what they're talking about. Pararaptor 09:28, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::In which case you'll not understand most of what i talk about when i see an armoury/workbench,im a gunfreak ya know. Mr.Wolf 09:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::So have you uploaded your conversion tool anywhere? Pararaptor 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nope,it's a bigass file and it's on ym computer,and it's freakin' impossible to transfer files from computer-to-laptop because of my crappy windows 98 system,thank god for good laptops. Mr.Wolf 09:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ohhh, I hate laptops Pararaptor 09:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Lets move this discussion the the bottom,its getting huge and my latop lags when theres too much on a wikia editing page,also,that m60 thing needs fixed,its needs and infobox and less game breaking stats. Mr.Wolf 09:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Bunker Since you're here, why don't you build your own Bunker? Like this? Fat Man Spoon 13:26, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Or a more... personalized one, such as this. Just doing my job. 13:28, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm doing almost like a demo of the M60 quest so as to get more help with the mod; The better stuff you've done the more likely you'll get more & better modders. Check M60 SMG. Seeing as it's 11.38 pm over here, I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 13:39, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Japan? Just doing my job. 13:40, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Close but no cigar. Australia. Pararaptor 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Awww, this is going to be hard to co-ordinate. It's 14:44 here. What time is it where you are, Nitty? Fat Man Spoon 13:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::;damn time frames,also,should we have a bunker for Mr.75,after whatever side of the games done mr.75 moves to a private bunker. Mr.Wolf 13:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) When the fuck is fourteen hundred hours? It's 8:47 a.m. here. Just doing my job. 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Uh,im living in scotland the now eidjit! Mr.Wolf 13:48, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 2:50 if you like. Fat Man Spoon 13:50, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Aussie, eh? How's the economic climate? Lord Spoonfield III 10:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha ha! Fucking fantastic! Pararaptor 11:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Where in Australia are you from? Lord Spoonfield III 11:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Melbourne. 20 caps says you mispronounce it. Pararaptor 11:53, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Mel-bun? Lord Spoonfield III 11:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) No. Melb-urn. Pararaptor 12:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Dammit! I was going to put that first, but I changed my mind. Lord Spoonfield III 12:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) If it's any consolation, you're better than most. So many people call it "Mel-born" Pararaptor 12:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, thats because I paid attention in Geography class. Lord Spoonfield III 12:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You have Geography? Classy. Pararaptor 12:17, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What annoys me is that the Geography teacher is Australia, and couldn't tell us the right way to say 'Melb-urn'. He always said 'Mel-bun'. Lord Spoonfield III 12:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How heavy was his accent? Pararaptor 12:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Not that much. He'd been here in England for 3 years. Lord Spoonfield III 12:38, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Oh okay. I've noticed people with heavy accents call it Melbun. Pararaptor 12:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) just gunna chuck this in here too, i'm from Australia, recognise me! Lord Snip. 08:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Huh. Where from specifically? Pararaptor 10:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Eternal silence weapons I took a look at that link you put here again,theres pretty good,a quick retexture and some fixation and we have some fallout eleventy weapons.Tehy'd need to be on high level enemies though,like brotherhood inquistors and new bailey power-troopers. Mr.Wolf 09:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Continued down bottom I kind of intended it to be a game-breaker but if I can change it. Any stats you prefer? Pararaptor 09:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. Spread:2.5 Damage:50 ammo:5mm (Its been troll modded) Effects:Causes troll delusion on target (-10hp for 20 seconds,stacks) cost:Worthless.mp one likes maccy. Also,can you get a good custom wattz 1000 laser pistol?I need one to be used in the spoonfield boss character. Mr.Wolf 11:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) What from the joefoxx mod? Pararaptor 11:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::From any wattz laser weapon mod,a magneto variant would do,so it could be customized better 'n' shit. Mr.Wolf 11:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Specific stats in mind or just good? Pararaptor 11:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Damage:50 SPread:0.5 Effects:cause burnign on target Value:90 pounds That should be it. Mr.Wolf 11:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh,and 100 item health. Mr.Wolf 11:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::There,fixed the shitty wesbite link launcher image. Mr.Wolf 12:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Ta thanks. Pararaptor 12:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem,also,we need to get to work on getting gun models for spoon's and wolf's hadngun.(WOlfs handgun's page is done,but spoons looks like wesker's samurai edge and still has the detachable silencer,scope 'n' flaslight,wolfs look like a USP that's black,with a detachable silencer,scope and flaslight) Mr.Wolf 12:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not really a modeller, I've been using models of FO3 Nexus. With permission. Pararaptor 12:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ya know someone who can get the required models?If ya do,just send 'em over to my talk page and ill give 'em details/ Mr.Wolf 12:34, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm the only person I know who does mods. Sorry. Pararaptor 12:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Aside from me,anyway,lets just finish up the work on some things,surely you could get good images for some of the human characters?And maybe wolf's human form? Mr.Wolf 12:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) You want me to do the NPCs like Nitty & Meryl & that? Pararaptor 12:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Mr.Wolf 12:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm on it. Pararaptor 12:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Good. Mr.Wolf 12:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I can also do the weapons, thanks to WMK. Pararaptor 13:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :;EXCELLENT!Also,yir an admin now. Mr.Wolf 13:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::What does adminship entail? Pararaptor 13:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ability to: Delete pages,protect pages,block users,and some more. Mr.Wolf 13:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) image:Spoon'sgunv1.jpg All I can get is that for the moment, the samurai edge won't load with a scope & silencer. Pararaptor 14:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :;Huh?The file isn't even uploaded. Mr.Wolf 14:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::Also,just give spoon a desert eagle with the required modifcations,make the samurai edge a special weapon found in the new bailey Mr.Wolf 14:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll do it tomorrow. I'm going to bed now. Pararaptor 14:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Meh okay.ill just use that model as a unique weapon during experiment. Mr.Wolf 14:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Blog 'n' recent changes Makea blog and turn the recent changes widget on.Makes blog talking easier (Especially for nitty) Mr.Wolf 13:46, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ENABLE RECENT CHANGES! Nitty stuck in cyber-limbo, and can only respond in blog comments. Lord Spoonfield III 01:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) How do I enable it? Pararaptor 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Can you post pictures of the face models? I'd like to see. Lord Spoonfield III 01:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) See the top of the page? Click 'more', choose manage widgets, and enable 'Recent changes'. Lord Spoonfield III 01:05, 7 July 2009 (UTC) image:SpoonyAndNitty.jpg Is the one on the right me? Because thats awesome. Can you take one of me in a suit? Lord Spoonfield III 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, the left is better. Lord Spoonfield III 01:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Good, 'coz that one was meant to be you. image:SpoonyFullBody.jpg Pararaptor 01:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Just... awesome. What outfit you got planned for Nitty? Lord Spoonfield III 01:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Cries*--Bayonetta 01:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) STOP GIVING ME EDIT CONFLICTS! 35Dr, 10,000 hp, +20 bonuses to small guns & speech & +1 to charisma. I've been trying to post that for ages. Pararaptor 01:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Nitty's Suit: image:NitpickerSuit.jpg Pararaptor 08:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Free! Free from the shackles of tyranny! ... Why do I look like a 17th century aristocrat? Eh, no matter. Don't make the Modified Spoonfield Power Armor just yet. :EDIT:Damn, forgot my signature. I've been in those comments for too long. Nitty 11:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Modified Spoonfield Power Armour? Oo-er, I am intrigued. Good to have you back. Pararaptor 11:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::These look good,nice work. Mr.75 16:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Who keeps deleting my user page? Pararaptor 00:56, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion What was with the dirty communists stuff at the top of the page? Pararaptor 11:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Concerning Nexus... Finally got the damn thing to activate, and that is the greatest idea ever. 'S not mine, I don't have access to mod tools, though. Nitty 16:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a shame,you coulda cooked up some real good stuff. Mr.75 16:45, 10 July 2009 (UTC) hello I'm Outcast and I was told you do the characters...I wondered what Pyro looked likeOutcastBOS 21:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll do him after I finish ChunkyMcJim. Pararaptor 00:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) About the coup... So, any thoughts on the current state of the wiki? Nitty 00:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :What's this about a necromorph? Nitty 00:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Dead Space boss. The wiki's certainly got more users now. Pararaptor 00:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Parararaptor is back! Yayz. Spoon 00:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Or at least until I have to start on the risotto. Pararaptor 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :M'kay, you need to get him near the engines, put him in Stasis, take his legs off, and flip a switch to turn on the engines so he gets incinerated. I think. Nitty 00:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hit him with a spade. Spoon 00:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::What will that do? Nitty 00:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Everything..... Spoon 00:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Except get me a girlfriend... dammit. Nitty 00:51, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Even that. Hitting it with a spade will do absolutely everything that is possible and impossible.... Spoon 00:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU"RE GIVING ME EDIT CONFLICTS! Pararaptor 00:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Then use the 'Leave Message' button at the top. By-passes all edit conflicts. Spoon 00:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nitty I want to say sorry for giving you shit about the furries. I was just a bit freaked at first because my cat was in my lap the first time I saw it, & it kind of kept going. But after the new perk, I guess it doesn't feel so weird anymore. After all, that is a legendary perk. Pararaptor 00:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Which perk would that be? Spoon 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Furry Fetish. Nitty 01:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) So, you said that every time you try to put a wolf head on a human body, the editor crashed. What do you mean "wolf head"? Nitty 01:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Dog head. As in Dogmeat. But it's fucked, I can't get the head seperated from the body. Pararaptor 01:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you could design him a suit that looks good, set his faction to creature and stuff. Nitty 01:35, 11 July 2009 (UTC) But if he's in werewolf form?... I could do him as a dog that's been scale up. Pararaptor 01:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I mean a suit that looks like a wolf, because werewolfs are bipedal. Nitty 01:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Acutally,just start from a basic deathclaw,hshorten the claws,give it black fur,remove the horns,give it a wolf-life head that fits the bigass muscly physique of Mr Wolf Mr.75 18:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) That'd be fuck hard. I need to go for about half an hour now. Pararaptor 01:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, I need to go back in my cage. I'll be here 'till midnight. Use the blogs, turn on recent changes, hit refresh, blah blah blah. Nitty 01:58, 11 July 2009 (UTC) LEAVE IT GONE FOR THE MOMENT! Spoon 00:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) What? Pararaptor 00:59, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Werewolfhell deleted it. He still has bureacrat rights, and we can't get rid of them. I've asked wikia again, and the page deletions are 'evidence'. Spoon 01:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Idiot. Spoon 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I take it he's not happy. Was it a bad idea to have just restores & protected my page? Pararaptor 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, but we have others. Spoon 01:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Who apart from nitpicker? Pararaptor 01:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) The 'Spence's gun' page. Spoon 01:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Are we going to clean up all the furries first? Pararaptor 01:07, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Why? Anyway, before you do anything, use http://fallout11ty.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact to send what happened with wolf to Wikia. They want the opinion of 'the community'. Spoon 01:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC)